1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp with good waterproof performance.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamps which are applied outdoors commonly have demand of good waterproof performance. However, the waterproof performance of conventional LED lamps is very weak, and water can easily enter into chambers of the conventional LED lamps, which results in that light sources and printed circuit boards in the chambers of the conventional LED lamps break down or can not work normally.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.